1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal, in which various operations performed by a camera of the mobile terminal can be effectively controlled in accordance with the movement of the main body of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, various equipment such as a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD), a full touch screen or a high-resolution camera is being applied to mobile terminals.
In the meantime, as the functions of cameras of mobile terminals diversify, the setting of a camera mode and a menu system for selecting one of various functions of the cameras have become increasingly complicated. In addition, users are required to navigate through such a complicated menu system to switch their mobile terminals to the camera mode or switch their mobile terminals from one camera function to another camera function.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop ways to control the operation of a camera of a mobile terminal not only using an existing menu-based data input/output method but also using a new data input method and thus to efficiently use various functions provided by the camera.